


Hotline Bling

by Teaandchips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Based on a full length I'm thinking of, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, gabe trumps the fuckboys, kinda gabe/reader, that's right - it's bunker sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandchips/pseuds/Teaandchips
Summary: Her phone buzzes on the counter insistently, his golden irises glittering with the prospect of mischief. Sticky fingers snatching it up quickly, gaze scanning the LED surface eagerly. An elegant brow arching whilst amusement curls his lips, "an admirer, sugar?" Her eyes roll so hard it's a wonder they don't pop out of her skull, "if that's what the kids are calling it."Those golden orbs gleam at her, making her tongue feel like ash in her mouth."Well, I wouldn't know. 'm certainly no kid."





	Hotline Bling

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been hassled by a certain fuckboy lately, thus - this lovely scenario was born!

There's a casserole dish lying empty next to her, three pots cluttering the stove top - each sizzling, bubbling or boiling away. Delicate fingers swish the wooden spoon through the air whilst she hums, spooning a bit of tomato sauce onto her spoon and bringing it to her lips. Her nose crinkles, gaze never leaving the various pots whilst her hand opens the cabinet, retrieving the hot sauce and diligently sprinkling it in. The flutter of wings clamors over her little song, and the resounding tut that fills the room alerts her to exactly what feather head she was dealing with. 

"For me, sugar? You shouldn't have," his welcome voice makes her smile. 

"Only the best for my Daddy," comes a biting response from her lips. 

He feigns injury with a hand over his heart, "don't play, sugar. You'll give your old man a heart attack." Her nose crinkles at him whilst she returns the hot sauce to it's home, gaze flickering to her phone as it buzzes once. Then twice, then once more... The kitchen soon bursting with the song of boiling water, sizzling meat, and a cheerfully vibrating smart phone. He arches a brow at her, watching with interest as she absentmindedly picks it up and immediately sets it back down with another crinkle of her nose. Color him intrigued, the nose crinkles he's received are sarcastic - fond even. But this was just regular, old disgust. 

Golden eyes glitter at her with the prospect of mischief, watching her back turn again as she turns off the burners. Sticky fingers scooping up the device with little to no issue, gaze finding her unaware whilst she fusses over dinner. He scans the LED screen, awareness settling in as he notices the contact name of 'NOPE' with a little 'X' emoji next to it. The first message notification says 'come on, baby', his brow furrowing as he scrolls further.

'come on, baby'

'I'm bored, send pics'

'you know I can treat you right, babe'

His brow furrows even further at the literal plethora of messages, he fought the urge to crinkle his own nose at the scent of desperation. 

"What's wrong, Daddy-o? You've gone so," she murmurs from stooping to place the dish within the oven and stops at the sight of her phone in his hands. "Quiet," leaves her lips on a sigh as she places her hand palm up within mid air, giving a little 'gimme' motion with her fingers. 

"Seems you've got an admirer, sugar. Want me to smite him?" He waggles his brow at her, calloused fingers placing the phone onto her palm. She sighs again, causing slight concern to creep onto his features. "Not even worth the effort," she leans back against the stove. Glittering painted nails quickly typing out a message before turning off her phone. She gazes upward to find his sweet face in full archangel mode, squinting at her dangerously. 

"Spill, honey."

"Oh, come on, Gabe... Alright, I knew him in high school and we had a thing one time. Let me start and end with, he was all talk." She shrugs at him, feigning nonchalance carefully whilst he stands from his place against the dining table.

"I'm not," he murmurs. Her tongue turning to ash in her mouth at the sound of his voice, darkened into a gentile rumble within his chest. It crawls along her spine and tugs pleasantly, causing her to shift within his stare. "Not what?"

"All talk." He's just a hairsbreadth away from her now, golden gaze gleaming down at her. His hand raises to curl a lock of her hair around his index and tug gently, he smooths down the strand until it's freed. Calloused fingers tickling along her neck, tracing gently down her arm. He smirks when she shivers involuntarily - the _bastard_.

"I could 'treat you right', sugar. Still wouldn't mind you calling me _Daddy_ either," he breathes softly. 

She swallows carefully, lashes brushing her cheeks as her eyes flutter shut. She feels him shift, hand on the counter near her hip and the other flattened on the cabinet next to her cheek. His lips brush her ear, "I bet you taste divine, don't you, sugar?" He noses along her jawline, brushing barely there kisses across her skin. "Probably feel even better."

"Bet you even feel like heaven," a chuckle reverberates through his chest softly. She's biting back a whine, fingers sliding over his arm and clenching in the material of his jacket. Her thighs part to allow him closer, he hums at the minute movement - crowding her further into the counter until they're touching. 

She finally gazes up at him fully, feeling ever the child compared to the divinity of him. He hums once more, shifting the hand by her cheek until it's wrapped soft round her throat; not squeezing, simply resting against her skin. "So sweet," he breathes across her lips. A whimper actually wheezes past her tightly clenched lips, causing him to "aw" her gently. "Please," she mumbles - gaze shutting as his lips come within reach of her own. 

"Ah, she speaks," he teases sweetly. "Please what, sugar? Daddy's getting hard of hearing in his old age."

She laughs through her nose, feeling his smile brushing her lips. "Just please, Daddy-o."

His lips finally meet her own and a moan spills into his mouth, his hand grips her hip like iron. He bites at her bottom lip, groaning when she clenches onto his jacket as leverage. When he finally pries his lips away, she's dizzy on the reality of him. They move along her neck, marking her up for the Hardy Boys to wonder at. 

"Turn around, cupcake. Daddy's got you a present," he husks against her skin. She faintly registers the sound of a snap before the sensory rush of her breasts being smushed against cool granite hits her. "Well, look at you all freckled and deliciously bare." She can hear the smile in his voice, the hands at her hips turning worshipful in their caress. 

He sinks his teeth into her right cheek, causing her to jolt before it dissolves into a soft moan as he soothes the mark with his tongue. "All this for me, honey?" She can feel his breath against her core, hips jerking once he flattens his tongue against her. A shrill whine leaving her lungs once he slips his tongue into her before moving to nip at her clit before beginning the maddening rhythm over again. She tries desperately to press herself further onto his tongue, but he simply follows the movement. A soft curse leaving her once she feels his chuckle. 

"Gabriel, on all that is holy, if you don't," a grunt is forced out of her as he roughly thrusts two fingers in.

"Don't what, sugar? Archangel got your tongue?" 

He's sucking at her clit before she can muster up a reply, rendering her wordless once more. His rhythm is deliciously rough, fingers curling to hit that spot no man can ever seem to find. Her thighs shake with the weight of her oncoming release, his teeth scraping along her inner thigh to create a pretty, purpled mark. And her release hits her before she can even say anything, a breathy moan passing her lips. 

"Fuck, honey." She trembles against the counter, heartbeat in her ears whilst she hears him fumble with his zipper. He lines himself up, teasing along her slit. Just the feeling of him wrenches a whimper from her. He slides in within one heated stroke, a wrecked groan rumbling within his chest. He pulls her backward to rest against his chest, hand sliding back to rest at her throat. 

"Come on, sugar. Let your little neanderthals hear you," he shifts so his lips brush the shell of her ear with every word. Her eyes slide shut, his thrusts maintain a solid rhythm - forcing the breath out of her lungs with every stroke. 

"Bet they'd drop to their knees at the sight of you. You're such a good girl, taking my cock so good," his words are like fire along her skin. Of course he would know she had a weakness for praise. Her arm move backward to thread through his hair, tugging as his thrusts begin jarring her further onto her toes. 

"That's a good girl. Make Daddy come, hmm?" His fingers snake around her thigh to rub at her clit, tightening circles that make her clench around him. She trembles as he fucks her through her orgasm, fingers tightening around her throat. He never relents on her clit, spurring her into another orgasm that leaves her gushing against him. He groans loudly against her skin, pumping her full whilst she moans at the feeling. 

He noses along her neck while they both catch their breath, he presses little kisses here or there as he pleases.

"I think he should text you more often, sugar."


End file.
